


A Furry of Passion

by 4theloveofwriting



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Ending, Betrayal, Episode VIII, F/M, May the Force Be With You, Multiple chapters, Rey and Kylo, Shirtless Kylo, Sort Of, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Suspense, The Last Jedi - Freeform, The feels, actually tho can u marry me Kylo, help me the feels, its gonna be good i promise, last Jedi killed me, last jedi - Freeform, romance in war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4theloveofwriting/pseuds/4theloveofwriting
Summary: An alternate end to The Last Jedi that turns into a new plot line entirely. Basically Reylo happens.Spoilers from Last Jedi (duh).~~~~~~~"I have no one.""You have me."I hold out my open hand to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When u see last Jedi and explode and everything just comes blowing up ahhhhhh  
> Eh just read

Rey's pov  
I suddenly felt the pull of the Force, dragging her to Kylo's mind. This is not a good time for this.  
It's not a good time for me either.  
As I turned around, Kylo also turned around to face me. Only this time it was a bit different-kylo wasn't wearing a shirt. How am I supposed to have a strong mind with Kylo when he was playing a cheap trick and distracting me. This won't do at all.  
"Um can you please, " I started to ask Kylo but then got more firm "can you please cover up or something. A towel works, too."  
Kylo just chuckles. Great.  
"Did he tell you what happened?" Kylo says as he takes a step closer.  
"Yes. I know everything now." I also take a step forward.  
"No you don't. The truth is that Luke came in to murder me. He was afraid of my potential and decided to cut me off. My own master betrayed me."  
I shout a little and take a few steps closer, "I don't believe you. Luke would never do something like that."  
"It's the truth!" Kylo leans in towards me, showing his crease between his eyebrows that always happens when he's angry or focused.  
"You're a liar!" I poke his chest at those words, my fingers brushing his heart. His chest is surprising warm compared to his dark, cold soul.  
Kylo grabs my wrist and pulls me close so that our faces are less than a droid apart. "Believe what you want to Rey, but why don't you ask Luke yourself again."  
"If you let me go I'll go prove you wrong." I'm not letting him think he was the victim. Luke couldn't have intended to murder him.  
Kylo glances into my eyes, "actually" smirking now, "I think I'll do this instead." He grabs onto my waist and pulls me closer. Now my whole body is touching is chest, warming me up.  
"what r u doing?!"  
"Just shutting you up."  
Kylo crashes his lips to mine and spreads an electric feeling inside me. It's quite similar to when you're fixing a circuit and a wire shocks you. I kinda like the feeling.  
Kylo moves his hands up to the small of my back and presses me closer. The kiss we're sharing is passionate yet anger fueled. Again, I kinda like it.  
Our lips separate and I fell shivers up my neck from the contact loss. "Ben- I just- um, but why?"  
"well I just knew sooner or later you wouldn't be able to resist me without a shirt, so I just saved you the embarrassment." He winks and the force connection breaks, leaving me alone on the island again. I have to go find Luke to ask him what happened that night once again. I really need to get back at Ben for what he just did.


	2. Oh, the Choices we Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey leaves to try to turn Kylo. Kylo must turn to Rey or his dark side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after writing this chapter I really liked it and wanted to continue it. I decided to make it into a story story. So after this chapter it will continue with the plot. And the first chapter is included in the story (it will come up later hehe). I will also change the work's summary and tags.  
> Also the spacing is a little weird my computer is doing this thing and I have no idea how to change it.  
> Hope you like it!

Kylo's POV

She's such an idiot. I can't believe she's planning on coming to Snoke's ship to save me. I'm a monster, I can't be saved.

"Squad 13 please report to the flight hanger immediately. An unknown pod has landed. I repeat, an unknown pod has landed."

That's her. She's already here. I thought I would have more time to think about this.

I grab a pair of handcuffs and head to the flight hanger. Snoke will want to see her. Maybe now I can impress him and have him no longer see me as a indecisive child.

As I get closer to the pod, my heart beats faster. She's actually here. It will no longer be a Force connection. Her touch will be real. _Stop. What the hell are you thinking. Just bring her to Snoke._

Our eyes meet for a second before the pod doors open. They are filled with hope and determination. It's sad to think I might be the one to replace those eyes to be filled with fear. As soon as she steps out I have a stormtrooper cuff her. I don't think I would be able to look her in the eyes long enough to do it.

I bring her into an elevator that leads to the throne room. I had the troopers stay behind so it's just us.

"Ben, you don't have to do this." Her voice is soft and leading.

"Yes I do." I have to rise above my parents and even Vader. I will fulfill my destiny.

"I've seen you, turning. When our hands touched I saw your future, clear as you're in front of me now."

She's dumber than I thought. "Well I saw your future, too. I know exactly when you will turn to us." She'll turn when Snoke is done with her. I know it.

The doors open and I lead her to the foot of the throne, my hand at the base of her back. "Ah, well done my apprentice."

I immediately kneel in front of Snoke, she continues walking. When she stops just a few feet in front of me, Snoke Forces her lightsaber to rest on the side of his throne. I hear a click and a thud as her handcuffs fall to the floor.

"I have warned my apprentice that as he grows stronger so will his counterpart in the Force. Dark rises, with Light to meet it. Oh no, young child did you find a weakness in my apprentice that you think you can use to turn him. Ha!" That laugh... "you ignorant fouls! I used your Force connect to plant those images in our minds to lure you here. There is no weakness." What! He tricked me! He manipulated my mind. He still thinks of me as a tool to use.

Rey tries to Force her lightsaber back to her, but Snoke overpowers her and brings it back to his throne, not before hitting the saber of her head though.

"Such spunk. That's what makes you a true rebel. Now come closer young child."

Rey stands there, unmoving. Just move Rey, he will take what he wants anyway don't carve out a future filled with pain.

"I said come closer!"

Snoke drags Rey using the Force until they are face to face. He puts his cold hands onto her face. _Don't touch her._

"Young child, you will tell me where Skywalker is, and then you will die with the slightest stroke." This isn't good.

"No." What are you doing Rey, just give it up, he will just go into your mind and take it.

Snoke pushes Rey to the middle of the room, having her float in midair. He reaches inside her mind as she screams in agony.

_No no no no. Stop it. Stop it now._

"Give me everything." Snoke's voice is laced with menace.

Rey drops to the ground, but Snoke's not done with her. He drags her over to the viewer, showing her her rebel allies dying in the transports.

"You have nothing left." _She has me._

My lightsaber is Forced out of my hands by Rey, who takes it trying to fight back. The red guards immediately snap into action. However, Snoke is faster. He Forced my lightsaber back to me. It spins at the base of my feet. Snoke then drags Rey in front of me and pushes her to her knees, an execution pose.

"Now my apprentice, pick up your saber, strike her down and complete your training.

Fulfill your destiny."

I can't I can't I can't. I won't. I'm tired of being Snoke's puppet. I won't betray my heart the same way I did with my father. This time I'll save her.

I look at Rey, "I know what I have to do."

I pick up my saber and raise it. Snoke will be in my head, watching my thoughts. I have to be smart about this.

"Don't do it Ben. This is still good in you. I believe it."

I turn my hand behind my back, starting to move Rey's lightsaber towards Snoke.

"Ha! I know his every move, every thought. You think you stand a chance young foul. Ah, I can see it now. You picking up your saber with the intent to strike true. You striking your enem-"

I stab Snoke with Rey lightsaber in my stomach and Force it back to her. Her hand goes up to grab it surely. Ha it worked!

Unfortunately there was no time to celebrate, the red guards instantly draw their weapons and all charge towards us. Rey and I stand back to back and fight them off.

Two come at me, I stab one in the chest then block the other's attack. Rey blocks two attacks and slashes one guard. She's a good fighter. _Of course she is, she beat the shit out of you in the forest even before she meet Luke._

Eventually, we have to separate our back to back position as the guards push us towards the walls. Three surround me and two are around Rey. Out of the corner of my eye I see her get cut on the side of her arm. _Rey._

Both of them charge at me. I try to block both of them but they are strong. I duck under their blades and stab the one to my right in the chest and drag my saber up to his head. While I'm pulling my weapon out of his body, the other guard raps his around me neck and pulls me into a choking hold. I look over and see that Rey is in a similar situation. Her guard has his blade right by her throat and her arms in a hold. _Don't you die._

Just then she drops her lightsaber from her hands and frees her arms. She then grasps her weapon and stabs him so fast I almost missed it. _Damn, she's...good._

"BEN!" She throws her lightsaber in my direction. I catch it and stab the guard behind me in the eye, his arms going slack and I am released from his hold.

All the red guards' bodies lie around us. I look to the empty throne. Snoke's body is in two pieces on the floor.

"What have I done?" I just destroyed my future of becoming a Sith. _But you saved her._

Maybe it was worth it. _But what now?_

We could run away. _We._

I look at Rey. She's looking at me.

"Let's go away from here. Start new. We could start a new empire together."

"Ben, don't do this."

"You and me together. You could learn the truth about your parents. Or do you already know? I think you've always know but you just hid it inside you."

"They were no body."

"They were filthy Junkers. Probably sold you off for drinking money."

"I can't Ben, I- I have no one."

"You have me."

Her eyes shine with a little more light. I know what we should do.

"Rey, the whole system is corrupt. Let's start a new Jedi Order where Light and Dark aren't important. Where we teach young Jedi to control their powers. Where it is not wrong to fail. Where it is not wrong to have darkness in your heart. Look at me, if Snoke never existed then I wouldn't have been tempted with the dark side. I changed because of my master's betrayal. If we set up a new generation, a new religion, with equality and acceptance, the whole world changes. But I need your help. Together, Light and Dark, we can make some spectacular."

I hold out my open hand to her.

"Please, I need you". I plead with her. I don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose anyone anymore. I shouldn't of killed Han. He believed in me, and I let him down.

She reaches her hand out and rests it in mine. I breathe out a sign, and smile.

We walk hand and hand to Snoke's escape ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH okay so excited to give you guys the next chapter but alas, not yet. Btw I will update about once a week. Sometimes I get a writing surge and update sooner but also sometimes I update later because responsibilities take up my life.  
> Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finds his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is a bit late haha *akwardly rubs back of neck  
> I was sick for a week and I should of written this chapter then but ugh. I still have a terrible cough even though I'm "better"  
> In this chapter it doesn't follow The Last Jedi anymore.  
> Anyway I hope you like it!

 

Rey's POV

I sped the escape ship towards the transports with the cloaking device activated. Ben was knocked out and laying in the bed behind her. I wanted to start a new Jedi Order with him, I did. However, not now. People are dying in this war, I can't just run away with Ben.  
I hear Ben groin behind her. For Force sakes if he would just stay unconscious for ten more minutes. I saw the transports enter a cave with a heavy metal wall acting as the door. The Resistance. I was about to turn off the cloaking device but then I remembered I was flying an enemy ship. They are gonna to shoot at us if I try to land this ship in that cave. I decide to land the ship on the hill next to the cave and will walk down to the cave. The only problem was lugging Ben's body with me. I'll just leave him and tell Leia where he is. How will she react though. She hasn't seen her son up close in so long. When was the last time she hugged Ben, or even touched him?  
As I entered the cave, Finn rushed to me excited like a little boy, "Rey! How did you get here. Are you hurt?! How are you doing?!"  
"I'm fine Finn. I would love to talk more and catch up on what happened but I currently have a huge problem that needs to be solved right away." I would really love to talk with my best friend more but now was not the time. I mouth a _I'm sorry_ as I walk away towards Leia.  
"General-"  
"Leia, please. And welcome back." She smiled up at me.  
"Nice to see you too Leia." I shake my head. Focus. "Leia- uh- just listen okay. Snoke is dead. Ben killed him to save me. Currently I have an unconscious Ben Solo in an escape I stole from the First Order and he is about to wake up. He's just over that hill. Your call on what I should do. Oh and I should mention that he is kinda good now but also didn't agree to coming here. That's why he's unconscious. I knocked him out to bring him here. I didn't know if it would be alright but I just knew somehow that he needed to see you to sort himself out more and fully come back to the Light-"  
"Rey I- thank you. I never gave up hope on my own son, but I did begin to come to terms with the possibility that he would never come back. Me and Han always wanted him to come back though. We would even give our lives if it could help him a little. I do think it was a little rushed to bring him here. But what is done is done, we can only work with the past and not the future. Where is the ship?"  
I lead Leia to the spot where I landed the ship and we went inside.  
"He should be right over...here." The spot I thought he would be at turns out to be empty, except for the balled up cloth I put under his head.  
"He's gone! What no! This- this can't be!"  
"Leia he, he was here. After he defeated Snoke he truly wanted to start fresh and anew."  
"Maybe not in the way you had in mind though Rey. I don't know what would of happened if he saw me when he woke up I think it is better this way. Give him some time. It's not like he can leave this island alone."  
Leah and I head back to the bunker I am introduced to everyone I haven't met. Those who aren't talking to me are running around scavenging for supplies.  
Poe comes up to us, "General, this bunker is safe for now but I would feel a lot safer is we could put as much distance from the First Order fleet as possible."  
"That would seem like the best option but if someone answers our distress signal then how will we get off this planet. The First Order will shoot our small ship down quickly. We must wait until they leave or we are forced out of this bunker."  
"Gener-Leia I have a ship from the First Order. You saw it, do you believe it could fit all these people?"  
"That will be our last resort. I would like to wait to leave this spot for as long as possible. It is true that the First Order knows we are on this planet but getting out we be more dangerous that to stay out. Try not to get reckless now."  
We wait for little over an hour. During that time I meditate. These recent events have been jammed packed and I need to sort it all out, especially the things conserving Ben. Just as I was about to go deep inside my mind, I am jostled awake by Finn. When I open my eyes I am overjoyed at the sight in front of me but also extremely worried of what will happen next.

Kylo's POV

I wake with a groin. What the hell happened? As soon as Rey and I boarded the escape ship I was thrown against the wall and immediately knocked out with a metal rod. To top that all off I awoke to find myself alone.  
More importantly, if Rey knocked me out that must mean she does not like the idea of starting a new Jedi Order. _Stupid._  
I need to know where I am. I exit the ship and begin to stare at white all around me. Snow? I bend down and taste it. Immediately I spit it out. It's salt. Thinking about it now Rey must have headed towards the Resistance's transports. Of course she would she saves people. _And you kill people._  
Wait. If the Resistance is here then she is also. Rey wanted to bring me to her. Why? She knows I can't be fully healed yet and seeing her would only make things worse. _Or better._  
I need to go far away. Where though? If I leave I might never get off this planet without help and if I take the ship then Rey will be helpless. I spot a mountain. Perfect I'll just climb that to distract myself. For training I used to try to push my body's limits, only using my powers when necessary.  
Climbing is more difficult than I imagined. The salt makes it extremely painful to grasp the rocks firmly. It seeps and grinds into your wounds, burning them. I grit my teeth together. You are stronger than this Kylo. Everyone cowards under you. You are a high ranking officer in the First Order. _You were._  
I miss grabbing a rock and slip down the cliff side. While I'm sliding down the salt seeps into my skin even more. My body feels as if it's on fire. I catch my feet on a big rock and steady myself with my left hand grasping a smaller rock. Breathe you can do this. I climb higher and higher. Each time I climb higher, my body burns more and more. Don't you dare stop. My muscles feel exhausted and heavy. No, keep moving. When I reach the top I hurl my body over the edge and drag my bottom half until my feet are dangling off the cliff. My breathing doesn't calm down for a while. When it does I sit up and look out over the edge. It's breathtaking. Every mountain view I have seen is never the same experience. This one is calming, all white. There are spots of bright red that stick out, not like blood but of something powerful. It's almost like the red is trying to take over the white but the white covers up its brightness. I look down at my feet and see a line of red from where I disturbed the ground. But if you move the white cover around a bit the true red color shows.  
Almost in a flash I know myself. Rey pressed into your outer shell and succeeded. Not many have done that. Actually only one in the past, her. Why is my body rejecting going to her. She was the only one who stayed faithful to you this entire time.  
The wind wipes at my face until I feel hot water blur my vision.  
I sit there a little longer until I slowly make my way down. Going down is not the same as going up. Your movements are calmer and less purposeful. You just need to get down, you're not racing to get to the top. When I reach the bottom my feet robotically move until I'm facing the metal wall of a bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beat you didn't see that coming.  
> Let me know your opinion of the chapter in the comments please always like to know what my readers like and dislike.   
> Until next time.


End file.
